Untitled
by SaveMeSunshine
Summary: Becky and Adam...Need I say more? I didn't know what to call this fiction.. So it's untitled. My first one-shot


**So the thought came to me and I wrote this in an hour and half so if it sucks, sorry. I incorporated Beckdam episodes but changed a little of the plot in them. I referenced: Building A Mystery pt.1 and Tonight, Tonight pt.2 **

**Enjoy!:)**

Becky: "We need to meet"

Adam: "Yes ma'am :)"

He wonders what she wants. Becky Baker doesn't just randomly text someone in the middle of class to meet. He wonders if Clare told her he has a big crush on her. He's going to get her if she did. The walk to the meeting spot was filled with second guessing and nervousness. He wanted to see her so bad but she couldn't know that. He's Trans and she's a conservative Christian. She would never like him and it would never work anyway.

But when he saw her through those doors waiting for him, his stomach dropped to the floor. She takes his breath away every time. He found himself checking his hair and his breath. 'What am I doing?' he thought, 'she's not into you. She probably wants to get you to help out at another fundraiser or pitch ideas for the next one.' He walked forward, still a little nervous, playing with his lanyard ID card. She turned around in a smile. 'God, she's beautiful.'

"Adam, I really, really like you," she said. 'Did she just say that? Am I hearing things? Adam, check her face. She's hesitant about something. It's cause your Trans. Just come out with it.'

"I'm sensing a 'but you're transgender.'" 'Good, now all I have to do is walk away.'

"I should have known better than to fall for you." 'Why did I say that! Now she KNOWS I like her!'

Becky grabbed his arm to stop him. "You fell for me?"

"First time I met you." 'Why am I telling her this? I should really learn to keep my mouth shut'

She smiled. "Adam, I like you a lot. But my parents, they're traditional. They'll never approve."

"But you're okay with me?" she nodded and stepped closer to Adam.

"Will you be my secret boyfriend-" 'Did she just say what I thought she said? BOYFRIEND?'

"-I'm not ashamed, I just don't want my parents to-"

"Stop. Go back to the part where you asked me to be your boyfriend." 'This has to be real. Please be real'

"Will you?"

'YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES. Keep it cool Adam, don't give it away.'

"Sure, why not" 'I'm a smooth Casanova'

Adam and Becky shared their first kiss and it was everything Adam had hoped it would be. She walked away after, leaving him stunned and taken aback on what had just happened.

They've been dating for 3 months and things were getting serious between them. Because Luke went to the school, they couldn't be seen together. They had to rely on chemistry and other places to hang out with each other without anyone judging them or threatening to tell her parents. They went to the movies where the dark could shield them. Becky would steal him kisses and flirtatious glances. She would lay her head on his shoulder and intertwine their fingers. When someone would pass by though, she hopped off of him like he was a hot stove and drove their hands under the seats. Adam didn't mind at first but as time went on he didn't like all the sneaking around.

Adam hated how when he saw her in the morning he couldn't go up to her and pick her up and swing her around to show how happy he was to see her but all he was allowed to do was give a "hey" and a head nod. He hated how when he saw her, he had to reduce to a wave when all he wanted to do was hug her when later, when no one was around, she'd hug him a million times. He hated how they only walked from class to class together once a day and when they were walking he couldn't hold her hand like he wanted to or steal a kiss from her that he yearned for so earnestly; yet when they were in chemistry, before anyone was in the room, she'd kiss him and during class hold his hand under the table. He hated how, when she didn't notice, other guys were checking her out and planning on asking her out; or how they went up and flirted with her and she had no idea (or maybe she did) when after school he has her pinned against the bricks of the school with her moaning his name and telling him not to stop. They'd ask her out on dates and she politely decline but the reason was not because of Adam. He wanted to march right up to them and stand in between them stating that she was taken.

Adam was miserable and happy at the same time.

They were on a secret date at The Dot; in a booth in the back where barely anyone sat. They were talking and Becky leaned across the table to kiss Adam on the lips because he had said something adorable but quickly receded back into her chair because Luke walked into The Dot. Adam noticed this and wore a frown on his face. He wanted to Becky to tell her family about them. They were getting serious and he wanted them to know about them. Before Becky could answer, Luke spotted her and walked over to her.

"Becks, what are you doing here with her?"

"Nothing, Luke, we're just talking,"

"You know I've heard stuff about you two. Are they true? Are you guys a thing? Becks, you know what the Lord says about homosexuality."

Becky paused. Adam was looking at her with a non-complacent look on his face; daring her to say no. She didn't want to say no. She needed more time to get it together to tell her parents. She silently apologized to Adam with her eyes and replied.

"No, Luke. Those are just rumors. Can you leave us alone now, please? We have to talk about a project."

Luke shrugged and left. If Adam was a cartoon, smoke would be shooting out of his ears. He was hurt and mad and frustrated. He didn't feel like talking anymore. But he had to know something.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

Becky didn't answer immediately. She was too transfixed on Adam and why he would ask her such a question.

"Adam, I-"

"Save it, Becky. I'm going home." He paid for their drinks that they never touched and swiftly left Becky at The Dot.

Becky wasn't ashamed of Adam. She hated how when she saw him she had to just say hi and keep herself from wrapping her arms around his neck. She hated how when she saw him in the hallway one unexpectedly she couldn't run up behind him and hug him from behind. She hated how they only got to walk with each other one time a day and all she wanted to do was whisper in his ear how glad she was that they were together but she had to refrain from any kind of contact. The only time she could really kiss him was when no one was in chemistry with them and she did it so quick when all she wanted was to completely mack on him and have a make-out session; but she couldn't so she reduced to holding his hand under the table which was nice but not the same as kissing him. She hated how other boys looked at her when all she wanted was Adam to look at her like that in public. She hated how other guys asked her out when all she wanted to do was kiss Adam right in front of them and tell them she's taken.

Becky was miserable. She had often wondered how Adam was holding up with all this. Now she was in her room crying her eyes out because she believed Adam hated her. He wouldn't return any of her calls or texts. He avoided her at school. When she came by his house she could see him in his room. His mother would answer the door and tell her that Adam was over at Eli's house. Becky decided that she would just tell her parents about them and hopefully Adam will come back to her. Whenever she tried, her parent's potential looks of her breaking the news scared her to no end and she ended up talking about something else. Becky cried every night because she was scared of her parents but even more scared about losing Adam forever.

Adam didn't want to talk to Becky. He had had enough. Becky had made her point at The Dot. Eli told him to break up with her as soon as possible but he still liked her too much to do that. Adam had no choice though. Becky was ashamed of her. He got so mad that during The Battle of the Bands he punched the drummer from Ezra's Pound. He had disqualified his band for a while but he had fixed it; under the condition that he wasn't allowed to play with them. He decided that he needed to break up with Becky that day. He drove to Becky's house and made certain that her parents weren't there.

He rapped on the side door of Becky's house and awaited her to open the door. Becky came down the stairs. She had been crying for hours. She opened the door to reveal Adam on the other side. They exchanged awkward "hello's" and Becky invited him in. Adam could tell that she had been crying but pretended not to notice. He didn't know how to word his break up properly; probably because he didn't want to. He had to though.

"Becky, I need to tell you something-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Becky's dad walked in and spotted them.

"Becky, what's going on here?"

It was now or never for Becky. She had her dad and Adam in the same room which was never going to happen again if she guessed why Adam came over today. Her throat closed up and it felt like something was caught in it that she couldn't cough up no matter how hard she tried. Her mouth became dry and hard to open. The stomach became not a pit but a dungeon where no butterflies resided but bats. Her chest became increasingly heavy with every breath she took as if an elephant were sitting on her. Her mind said no but her heart said yes because it was tired of hurting. She subconsciously grabbed Adam's hand and intertwined with hers. Her mouth started to speak but her brain had shut down.

"I love Adam."

Adam looked over to her. She said what he was too afraid to feel in front of her father. She looked back at him and smiled. He smiled back wondering why he was going to break up with her in the first place. This girl ceased to amaze him. She just told her father and him that she loved him. He knew that wasn't easy for her and he was grateful of it. In time, he is going to be unafraid to tell her how he really feels. He won't be afraid of her crushing his heart in a million pieces.

Becky didn't mean to tell her father that she loved him but when she said it aloud, it felt so right to say because it was true. She was never ashamed but she was scared. There was no more fear within her. The elephant was no longer there and she felt as if her lungs were once deflated but now inflated with breath that she didn't even know she was living without. She was in love with Adam and she felt that it if she hadn't said that aloud her heart would sink lower and lower into her chest until it wasn't there anymore. That's how it felt when her Adam hadn't spoken in a week. Her heart felt present again and it beat for the boy she held hands with at that moment.

**Reviews and Comments, thanks!**


End file.
